In the formation of cups for brassieres, slips, camisoles and the like, seamless structures are preferred because seams may cause discomfort and abrasion to sensitive tissues. Seams, moreover, may result in puckering of the fabric, may open to cause gapping and are undesirable for many other reasons.
As a consequence of the above-indicated faults, many attempts have been made to develop seamless edges and these atempts have mainly utilized molding techniques which have not hitherto been successful.
One of the principal reasons for the lack of success of the edge molding techniques which have been tried is the pattern distortion which results. This is particularly emphasized with edges in which, for example, scalloped designs or the like become distorted to the extent that they are not useful.